Future Charles
|friends = |enemies = Future Butch, STURAT-4, Future Terrier Gang, Jack Cat, Jackie (formerly), Stinky (formerly), Jumpy, Master Squeak, PJ,|likes = His family, helping others, inventing, science|dislikes = Future Butch, being mistreated, destruction, threats to his family|powers = Physical strength|weapons = Laser guns|fate = Rejoins the Wooten family after Future Butch's defeat|pets = }}'''Future Charles '''is the former co-captain of the luxury cruise spaceship and the secondary tritagonist in the movie Return to the Present and a supporting character in the Black Lion franchise. Background After Future Charles graduated from college, he became a worker at Future Matthew's science industries, Wooten Industries. Since he knew, Future Matthew a very long time, he was his co-worker. He was very loyal to his brother and their brotherly bond was so strong that nothing could break it, not even business could. After Future Butch took over Earth, somehow he came across Future Charles and he was able to convince him to become the co-captain of the luxury cruise spaceship. Future Charles didn't exactly betray Future Matthew and his family, Future Butch just lied to Future Charles and told him, that he'll do a whole lot better as co-captain than a scientist. Future Charles was afraid that his family and his friends might get hurt if he refuses, so he accepted the deal. After accepting his role as co-captain of the luxury cruise spaceship, that broke Future Matthew's brotherly bond with Future Charles. They weren't able to talk to each other and they didn't see each other as much anymore. Future Charles is hoping to restore his bond with his brother, so they can have fun again like they did in the old days. Personality Future Charles is like the Charles in his initial appearance but instead of Future Charles being overprotective and strict, he was mostly lazy and sluggish because not being able to see his family and friends anymore, it caused him to let himself go, mentally. Future Charles did care for Future Matthew and his family during that time but he have the courage and self-confidence to stand up to Future Butch and his army. So, during those years of seeing innocent humans and animals being physically abused by Future Butch and his gang, he lets his insecurity take over his body, leaving him mentally weak. Future Charles was first seen as a neutral character, unsure that if he was on the good or bad side. When Charles had a change of heat in the film, he decided to not let his insecurity control him because if he uses his courage and self-confidence, he'll be mentally and physically strong. After joining Future Matthew's side, Future Charles promised to be there for Future Matthew, this time since he wasn't there for him during his times with Future Butch. For the remainder of the film and in the cartoon series, Future Charles is brave, selfless, loyal, supportive, fun-loving and brotherly. Physical appearance Future Charles is slender and muscular and has a slight goatee. He wore a black shirt and black pants. He briefly wore a white captain’s hat. After Future Butch’s death, Future Charles wore a blue shirt with grey stripes again. Appearances Return to the Present Years after Future Butch made Future Charles, the co-captain of the ship, he and Future Matthew have been a distance ever since they left Earth. Future Charles is hoping to restore his bond with brother and escape Future Butch and his army, so he can live happily with his family again like he did in the old days. Future Charles serves as one of the two tritagonists with Future Brodi as the main one. Future Charles isn't seen until Matthew, Future Matthew and the others fled back to the future. By the time, they got back, Future Butch called Future Matthew to his office for some reason. While Future Matthew was talking with Future Butch, Matthew and the others accidentally took the elevator down to the co-captain's room, which was Future Charles' room. Seeing him as the co-captain, being lazy and not talking to Future Matthew, who's his brother, that surprised both Matthew and Charles. Future Charles was helping Future Butch with the announcement. After the announcement, Future Butch ordered Future Charles to go back upstairs to his room, so he could have a chat with Future Matthew. Future Matthew was later sent to the launch bay to be banished to another planet for his "attempt murder." While Future Butch was discussing his evil plan on the lower floor, Future Charles was going through his drawers and he discovered a white flash drive with a sticky note saying "Memories." Future Charles plugged the flash drive in and different videos started popping up and he started to watch them. As he was watching the videos, he started to feel deep regret for not being there for Future Matthew and his family ever since, they left Earth. Later that night, Future Charles was still watching the videos from the flash drive. The video that he was watching was from the times when Charles would comfort Matthew and promise to be there for him, that's when Future Charles had a change of heart and decided to make things right by joining his brother's side and help him restore the good future. Matthew, Future Matthew and the others arrived to get Future Charles to complete their army. Future Butch told Matthew and Future Matthew that Future Charles didn't want to join them, that's when Future Charles came and told Future Butch, that's a lie and that he had enough lies from him, he wanted to be back together with his family because he loves them very much. Future Butch started to intimidate the two brothers and that's when Matthew decided to stand up for his future-self and his brother's future-self, but that lead to getting Future Matthew getting nearly killed by Future Butch who was enraged. Future Charles was thrown down the trash chute as well. After rescuing Future Matthew from being sent into space with no air, Matthew and the others were eager to find a replacement piece for Future Matthew's robotic heart. While Matthew and the others were looking for some replacement parts, Future Charles took off his co-captain's hat, vest and badge. He then told Future Matthew that his family is more important than his former role as co-captain. He then promised to be there for Future Matthew, this time. Thanks to the Nintendo battery from Martin, it was able to revive Future Matthew and fix his robotic heart. Future Charles joined Matthew and the others on their escape to the real time machine to go back to the time when Future Matthew invented Future Butch and stop him before it's too late. After Future Butch's death, Future Charles became a worker at Wooten Industries again and he thanked Matthew for helping him and his brother restore the future. Future Charles was last seen waving goodbye to Matthew and his friends as they left the future in the time machine. TheBlack Lion Future Charles serves as a supporting character in the cartoon series. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Adults Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Siblings Category:Orphans Category:African-American characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Animated characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Scientists Category:Inventors Category:Time travelers Category:Wooten characters Category:Captains Category:Mechanics Category:Businesspeople Category:Henchmen Category:Uncles Category:Nephews Category:Cousins